Mystery's story
by Darkness the zoroark
Summary: This is basicly mysterys life. Some stuff is changed from the story of shadow the hedgehog. I will add on to this story lots of times so check in.


Mystery's story  
(50 years ago)

"Dude, wake up!" yelled Shadow. "What happened . . . ?" I asked groggily. "Ya passed out." "Again? Was I fighting?" "No, you were just really angry like Dark Mystery angry." "What did I look like?" "Black with red fur and red stripes." "I HAVE A DARK FORM?! "Yea, pretty much," Shadow said, shrugging. "Man when will I ever be able to go dark and control it…?"

Footsteps in the corridor ahead. "Did you hear that?" Shadow suddenly said. "Hear what?" I asked, looking around. And then the door broke down reveling about 50 people with guns. The one in the lead did all the talking. "Now I have you shadow, and who is this?" I just chuckled. He did not even know me, now was he going to kill me? Then I spoke. "I am Mystery the Hedgehog, the second ultimate life form, here to help my brother, Shadow, and to destroy my own enemies!" I was shocked at how I had yelled. Then I felt so much pain, hunching over slightly. I saw a bullet on the floor next to my feet . . . _they had tried to shoot me_ . . . but why did it not penetrate me? _Shadow what is going on . . . why are they here?_ Then Maria came into the room a saw the leader aiming at Shadow, she did something I would have never done, she blocked Shadow and the gun fired.

"Maria!"

Shadow and I got out of the Ark but we had to go into hiding. First night out of the Ark and I felt like going I was dark, but of course I could not control my powers. But Shadow could. That did a lot of damage. We had to move from the bridge to an abandoned house they were going to destroy in a month. There was nothing there but covered furniture and dust. I fixed it up to a livable place, even a fridge was there. "Shadow, when will we get to go out of hiding and go into public" I asked him. He did not answer, I was getting worried. I mean, I was supposed to help him and look at me, this was not helping! I felt rage and darkness, I became Dark Mystery. Shadow chaos controlled me to a junk yard and when it was over I tried to practice on controlling my powers on using chaos control, it never worked in the past I felt nothing. this time I felt something like power building up. Then I focused on that abandoned house next thing I know I was lying on the floor of the house and shadow was very worried, then nothing.

"ow, my head, what happened" I turned my head and saw shadow with a wet towel. "here, I will explain" he told me about the dark mystery transformation and how I came back using chaos control. "but that is impossible I cannot control my powers like you, I cannot use chaos control" I tried to tell shadow that and he said I did, 2 days ago "what I have been out for 2 days!" "yes 2 days is about right" shadow said "to make you feel better we have to move out of here they changed the date when to destroy this place, 12:30 and right now its about 10:23 so we got about an 30 minutes to eat and go.

We watched the house be destroyed then left to find a place to sleep. on the way I talked to shadow. "hey shadow, I was wondering about maria I know you 2 were friends and all but she took your bullet an" he cut me off of my sentience. "shut up" that was the first time he ever wanted me to shut up. I was worried about him, he was slowly changing from the way he was at the ark.

As we were trying to find a hiding place I saw the police and a sign of the wanted. i saw me and shadow on the list. The police saw us and called for all units and then all units for back up. "shadow we need to get out of here" but shadow was gone. "shadow!" no answer. Next thing I know I was behind bars and then taken to a place where I could see shadow. When I saw him he was not like I pictured. He was in a place underground in a high security base. I thought he was dead but they told me his conditions. Then they told me I was next to do the same fate as shadow. We would not remember a thing about the past but shadow and my name and how I cannot control my powers .

(50 years later)

"ugh what happened where am I?" I open the seal that kept me in that container. Then I remembered everything that had happened, even how they told me I would not remember anything. then I remembered shadow. I opened his container like I did mine. It worked. shadow sat up wearily "mystery, is that you?" "yep, it is me mystery the hedgehog." Where are we do you remember anything?" "yes I remember it all" "where are we oh I remember now" "lets get out of here and find out if we can go back to the ark." "ok"

Finally we got to the control room. Then I see the leader, the same one who fired at me in the ark. He turns and sees shadow and me "you!, it is not possible I killed you at the ark, your name is mystery isn't it" "you got all that right but you did not kill me you only tried to, it only brings me pain where it hits, it does not kill me" "dang" "get us back to the ark, NOW!" yelled shadow. "whoabro calm down, is there anybody at the ark we know and what year is it?" he answered me "no one is on the ark its abandoned and its 2012." "what no way!" I yelled "it cant be 2012" "mystery calm down it is not that bad, we just woke up from years of sleep and just found out we cannot go back to the ark." "you call that not so bad?!" I shouted. "The Ark was our home, no matter how bad it was for us!"

"3., 2, 1, lift off!" "shadow I cant believe we are going back home! it will be like nothing happened" yea nothing happened and maria is dead I wish I could help shadow like I always did in the past, this is some thing shadow has to do I guess.  
"Were here" shadow said. "its nothing like I remember it" the ark was trashed like someone was trying to find something. Then I went to the indoor the plants were dead and I saw a tombstone it had marias name on it, shadow wont be happy when he sees this. I went to find shadow and he was gone. I searched every where and I found a note on the floor.

Mystery  
I have taken the rocket to go back to earth. I am sorry this is too dangerous for you to come with me.

After I read this I knew what I would have to do. i would build my own rocket and go find him.

After 2 years of work I was done with my rocket I had everything.  
I landed in a desert. Then I heard the sound of screaming people and loud explosions. I saw shadow walk out of the ashes of the little town with a machine gun. he did not recognize me until I tried to run off. then I heard him trying to catch up. I saw a blue hedgehog in the distance I dashed off faster than ever before. i asked the blue hedgehog if he could help me and he did. Then he ran off telling me to follow him.

"whats your name anyway?" he asked me "its mystery what about you" "im sonic sonic the hedgehog "well thanks for getting me away from shadow" "you know shadow?" "yeah he is my brother" "ya-mean half brother?" "no full brother" "what!"

After sonic and me parted ways I saw shadow yet again but this time as I was dashing away he tried to catch me. I knew he was made to be a little faster than me so he caught me." Whats your name" shadow asked me. "mystery the hedgehog" "why is that name familiar" shadow mumbled. "shadow, im back" shadow suddenly points a gun at my head. "say your prayers" I noticed his eyes were all black, something was wrong, this was not shadow. I kicked him in the head and the skin tore off. It was a robot.

(its not done my friend helps me with some stuff and she does not change the story she makes it better her name is shado-chan)


End file.
